it's all okay
by sweetsallypeaches
Summary: how can it be anything but okay to love jade west?


a/n: i'm shocked that i started, let alone finished another fic. i rarely write this much, i've just been so inspired. anyway this is my first time ever writing anything like this. its just a few drabbles written based on the lyrics to 'okay' by backhouse mike. just listening to it on repeat yesterday gave me so many jandre feelings, then this was born. i suggest listening to it while reading, it'll make it so much better. plus its _the_ jandre song from 'jade gets crushed'. btw thank you for all the kind reviews on my last jandre fic, they make me smile. i hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>I like your smile<em>

_But even introductions need to last awhile_

It's orientation and Andre Harris is nervous like many of the other freshmen are. He's glad he knows one person, his best friend Beck Oliver.

They're sitting in the Black Box theater and his back is towards the stage as he talks to Beck. He can see students filing in and that's when he sees her.

Her pale skin.

Her light brown hair.

Her striking features.

Suddenly there's a nudge.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am."

"Then what did I say?"

Andre's quiet for a moment. "You were talking about.. your new hair chiz. Yeah."

Beck laughs. "That's really the best you could come up with? You worry me sometimes."

The girl walks by and Andre swears he's gotten whiplash from turning his head so fast.

"She's cute" Beck says when she turns around and begins talking to a red head.

She looks annoyed.

"Really cute." He really wants to say she's beautiful (because if any word described her perfectly, that's what it was) but he's sure Beck'll call him a pansy or something to that effect.

"And she's coming this way."

Andre sits properly in his seat once Beck points it out. Why does he feel nervous? He doesn't even _know _this girl. This mystery girl.

"Anyone sitting there?" She asks pointing to the chair next to Andre.

By her tone and accompanying expression it's confirmed that she's annoyed.

"Hello, are you deaf? Is anyone sitting there?"

Andre snaps out of whatever world he was in at that moment. He moves his bag off the seat and between his feet.

"Nah, no one's sitting here."

"Thanks."

She sits down.

"That red head did something to bother you?" Beck wonders out loud as he moves closer to both of them.

"She's too perky, I was _this_ close to slapping her."

Both boys laugh.

"What're you here for?" Beck asks. Really Andre just wants to hurt him, he's talking too much.

"Acting, you?"

"Acting."

"Music."

"Music? You any good?"

"He's a musical prodigy."

Beck claps him on the back and Andre sees her lips curve into a small smile.

"Well Musical Prodigy, I'm Jade West."

He shakes her hand and moments later orientation's starting and her smile is gone. He really wishes introductions were longer so he could have seen her smile for just _a little bit_ longer.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong<em>

_And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone_

Jade's sitting alone in the janitor's closet when the door opens. It wasn't hard to figure out where she'd be and when he finds her, she's cutting up a picture of her and Beck. _Ouch._

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Leave me alone."

He sits across from her instead, stretching his legs out so they're right next to hers.

It's silent and he's okay with it.

"I'm not sure if I did the right thing anymore."

"You weren't wrong Jade. He's gone for lord knows how long."

She takes out another picture and starts snipping away. It's been a week since Beck left for a show he got cast on. Jade wasn't sure of how long he'll be out of school. Gone. Away from her. To protect herself and make things easier on him, she ended their almost 4 year relationship.

"Maybe I was Andre."

He nudges her leg with his.

"Girl, you weren't. End of story. C'mon, I'll buy you coffee."

Normally Jade _never _lets anyone dismiss her (except Beck) but he did say those 4 magic words.

They start to hang out more and people in school talk. That's all they do.

_Talk. Talk. Talk._

_Whisper. Whisper. Whisper._

It's been a month since Beck left to New York when she tells Andre she plans on visiting him over Thanksgiving break. Andre forces a smile and tells her it's probably a good idea because there's still unresolved issues there.

In all honesty he thinks it's a dumb idea but he doesn't feel like having scissors jabbed into any part of his body today.

So she goes.

There's one thing Jade never counted on while she's gone, missing Andre.

* * *

><p><em>So there you are m<em>_istakenly mistaken for a deeper scar_

_A hole in your heart and the same for me_

To a lot of people Jade is just a gank. She's scary, mean, souless. You name it, it's been said about her. But for as long as Andre's known her he knows differently. She's a lot more than she seems on the outside.

That's what they both have in common.

Jade and Andre are a lot more than what they put out there for others to see and that's one of the reasons he loves her. Ever since he caught sight of that other side that only so few people get to see, it hasn't been the same.

There's just one problem, okay _maybe_ two.

Her boyfriend (who happens to be his best friend, fucked up he knows), Beck Oliver and the fact that he can't keep his wonk under control.

It's gotten so bad that he can't even see Jade and Beck without wonking out. He even stayed up writing a song about her. _Shit, this is bad._

Tori tries to help him but it's useless. He almost kisses her thinking its Jade. _It's really bad._

So he pretends he's over her because Tori Vega is a third problem he regrets to mention. He's her best friend and she's his, sometimes he wonders if they can ever be more. Maybe it'll make things with Jade easier.

It's a month later when he hears the yelling in the hall. He immediately knows it's Jade and she sounds like she's on the verge of tears. A mix between anger and hurt.

Then there's a slap and she's storming off.

He wants to go after her but Beck's already doing it and the student body is whispering.

'_He was drunk, it wasn't his fault.'_

'_He said he was sorry.'_

'_He clearly didn't mean it.'_

'_She's such a bitch, he could do so much better.'_

'_She doesn't deserve him.'_

He has to leave because he knows if he hears any more of the whispering he'll say something that'll only add fuel to the flames. The last thing he needs is the student body making up rumors about something between him and Jade. Things have been going good with Tori, maybe his feelings will change.

Andre's checking his Slap page that morning during homeroom when he sees why Jade was so angry. A pictures worth a thousand words and the one he's looking at is worth a lot more.

He has a free study period and wonders into the music room to work on a song when he finds them. Tori kissing some dude he's only seen a few times before.

At least the person Beck kissed is all the way in Canada. Either way it still hurts the same.

Fuck it, he's going to find Jade.

* * *

><p><em>Is everything you touch keeping you down or setting you free<em>

She's been with other guys (not many but there's been a few) since her break up with Beck, but its all the same. She just misses him (and still very much loves him) but fuck you if you think she'll admit that. Every guy she 'dates' just leaves her feeling lonelier and its bringing her down.

It's the summer after high school graduation when it happens.

He's got her pushed against the her front door the second they stumble in and hes pushing her dress up, over her hips. She wraps her legs around his waist and she swears she's never seen anyone get rid of their pants so quickly.

He's inside of her in one thrust and she gasps. Her teeth tug on his lip which elicite a growl from him. His fingers are gripping her thighs. Squeezing and scratching. Her hand fists in his hair and she tugs, causing him to thrust harder into her as if he'll never get this chance again.

They cum at the same time and she thanks the god she doesn't particularly believe in for having an empty house because a few minutes later they're crashing onto the couch and she's ready for round two.

For the first time she doesn't feel so lonely after a fuck. Maybe there could be something more for her and Andre Harris.

_Maybe._

* * *

><p><em>Shelter my eyes from the sun and wait for the birds to fly by<em>

_Trying to reach every one and know what you're feeling inside_

_Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye_

She's standing in the doorway of the funeral home when he comes up behind her. Her boyfriend was only 23 when a drunk driver took his life and since that night she's been so _numb_.

"Every one's waiting for you."

"I don't care about them 'Dre."

He swears he can hear Beck's voice saying 'Saw that one coming, bro.'

"We're ready when you are." He says but what he means to say is 'I'm ready when you are.'

He's hesitant but he links his hand with hers and gives it a comforting squeeze.

That night he decides to stay with her in their apartment and he's cleaning up (he never understood why people chose to hang out after a funeral, weird chiz) when he hears it.

He hears her sobs from the bedroom and he feels his heart literally break for the girl he loves. He hoped it would have stopped but it never did. How can anyone just _stop _loving Jade West? He's sure its impossible. No, he knows it is.

Andre does the only think he can think of and drops what he's doing, crawling into bed with her. He wraps his arms around her frame and just holds her because what she needs right now is to know someones there for her.

He doesn't expect what happens next. His best friend only died a handful of days ago and now his girl is kissing him. It's wrong, he knows it so he doesn't kiss her back.

"Please."

Her voice is so fragile and weak. _Desperate and broken._ She just needs someone, he knows that. That was why he went in there anyway, right?

So he kisses her back.

They have sex that night. It's gentle and slow but full of need. He feels this a sick way of comforting someone, even worse because of how much he loves her.

The next morning he wakes up to find her packing a suitcase.

"Going somewhere?"

"I can't be here anymore."

"You can come stay with me."

"No, I'm leaving LA."

"And going where?"

"Anywhere, Harris."

"It just hurts too much to be here knowing the life we wanted for ourselves." She finally says as she zips up her suitcase.

He'll just have to convince himself last night was just a dream, it'll make it better. Or so he hopes.

Andre tells her goodbye when he leaves.

* * *

><p><em>There is no upper hand. I'm giving you mine<em>

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_

They're fooling around on his bed when it happens. It just slips out before he can even process it.

"I love you." He says breathlessly. Then panic is all over his feature.

Her head shoots up from between his thighs and she just stares at him.

"Fuck you." She mutters before sitting up and slipping her top back on.

He wants to smack himself because leave it up to Andre Harris to fuck up getting a blow job from Jade West.

"I'm sor-"

"Stop talking."

Five minutes later it's like nothing happened and he doesn't screw it up this time.

* * *

><p><em>There's things that I could say but hear it my way<em>

_I want to let you know that it's all okay_

"It's okay to love her you know" Beck says as he passes the freshly rolled joint to Andre.

He freezes for a moment then lights it. "Love who?"

"Jade."

He nearly chokes.

"I don't love your girlfriend dude."

"Yeah you do, I'm not stupid."

He has to admit he's nervous as to what Beck thinks, he has to know he would never do anything to come between them. The song he wrote, he still feels guilty over it.

"Really, it's okay."

Before Andre can thinking of a way to defend himself or to assure him he'll never make a move, the RV door opens with a slam against the door. Jade's finally here.

Beck's looking at her with that smile, the smile that says 'I love you.'

He looks back at Andre. "It's hard not to."

Jade gives them both a look, wondering what she just walked in on but just shrugs and sits on Beck's lap, holding her hand out for the joint.

That night Beck tells Andre he trusts him.

* * *

><p><em> Want to let you know that it's all okay <em>

Andre's with Tori in the hall when he sees Beck and Jade talking at her locker. She laughs and he's completely forgotten what Tori was talking about. Is she even talking anymore?

Beck kisses Jade and walks off. She looks right at him, gives him a small smile and a wave. He waves back.

How can it be anything _but_ okay to love Jade West?


End file.
